Survivors
by I don't care and never will
Summary: They destroyed our home. They took our families. They couldn't take our pride. We are survivors. Rating T for mild language and violence. Hinata-centric.


Hello my peeps, I've decided to start on another story. A new update to my story attraction a sasuhina, will be next week. This is Hinata centric, with Hinata harem. This also will be starring the rookie nine, team Gai, and the sand siblings. It'll include Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai. This is kinda after the Pain arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

We are Survivors

Naruto shifted through the woods, trying to find animals he use for eating at the base. He was also looking for herbs for Sakura to use as a salve, to stock up on healing herbs, for the attack they were planning to do in about a year. He jerked quickly when he heard a rustling sound and heavy breathing. He followed the sound to a nearby bush. Were he saw a ninja shoe lying. After that he saw a pale foot, and what looked like a person. The person seen was covered in blood and dirt. Their hair was nothing but a big clot of dirt, it was tangled but it looked familiar. They were wearing a fishnet shirt over a plain black one. He was pretty sure it was female.

" I-I-I-If yo-yo-you're going t-to k-kill me, p-p-please d-do it q-q-quickly," a familiar soft voice pleaded.

**It couldn't be, **Naruto thought.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto questioned, not sure.

Hinata recognized that voice. It was bright and cheerful. Hinata turned her head up, and saw fierce blue eyes and a golden yellow hair. She jumped up, taking a firm grasp around his neck.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her hips, squeezing her tightly.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata practically squeeked.

As they released Naruto saw her turn red. He laughed, because he remembered her always doing that when everything was going great.

"Hop on!' Naruto said as he squat down. Hinata, not want to put up a fight hopped on as he lept through the trees.

"Hey, everyone! Guess who I have?" Naruto voice rang excitingly throughout the base, hidden in the caves.

"Naruto it better not be another hobo-," Sakura cut off as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hinata!" Sakura nearly cried and hugged the girl as soon as she saw her.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata said squeezing her friend.

Hinata released from the hug. She froze when she saw team 8, her body began to shake as tears fell down her cheeks, not believing what she was seeing. She ran and nearly hopped on top of Kiba, as he fell to the ground.

"Kiba-kun!, Shino-kun!, and Kurenai-chan!" Hinata yelled as she hugged them.

"Hinata-chan, " Kiba yelled as he went in for another hug," we missed you so much!"

"Nice, seeing you again," Shino said monotone, but Hinata could see his smile.

"Hinata," Kurenai said, being that all she could say, and hugged her yet again.

"Akamaru-san," Hinata giggled as the furry dog hopped on top of her," I m-missed you to!"

Hinata smiled as she hugged Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino. The happiness she hadn't felt in a long time radiating off her. She smirked when she saw Kakashi-san reading Icha Icha Paradise. She nodded in recognition when she saw the sand siblings.

"It's n-nice seeing you a-again," she said to the sand siblings.

"You too," the youngest remarked, sounding rather friendly.

Hinata turned and looked and saw team Gai.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata questioned not sure if what she was seeing was a mirage.

"Yes, Hinata-sama," he said and hugging her afraid she'd let go. Afterthat she hugged Tenten and Lee.

"I see the power of you has prevailed," Gai's voice boomed.

"Master Gai-sensai!" Lee yelled.

"Lee!" Gai said.

"Master Gai-sensai!" Lee said.

"Lee!" Gai said as the 2 began to hug and cry about the power of youth with the backdrop of the sunset. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Hinata-san," a familiar voice sounded.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata answered shaking his hand," It's nice to h-have y-you b-back."

"You too," Sasuke replied back simply.

"So, Hinata, what happened to you?" Naruto questioned rather loudly.

"U-um b-before I tell you, c-can I-I get some f-food?" Hinata asked slightly embarrassed from her question.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled," Hey Sakura, you think you can make HInata-chan some food?"

"I'd be happy too," Sakura agreed," and stop being so godamn loud baka, your hurting everybody's ears.

"Hey teme? You think you can show Hinata-chan around while I go hunting?," Naruto asked scratching his neck while smiling.

"Yeah, sure dobe," Sasuke answered and walked away, knowing Hnata should follow him.

"Thanks, a-a-again N-Naruto," Hinata said a huge amount of gratitude evident in her voice.

"It's not a problem," Naruto said while walking away," besides it feels good to have the family back together."

"Hinata, are you coming or not?" Sasuke questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"Y-yeah," Hinata answered, she really wasn't use to being around Sasuke.

Finally done with this chapter. For those wondering about Sai and Tsunade and others, it will be addressed in the next chapter. I enjoyed writing this. Okay, now read and review. Also, who ahould end up with Hinata? Gaara,Sasuke, or Naruto. Did you like it?


End file.
